Mixed Vegetables
by Veggie's Girl4
Summary: I just stuck part 2 of this fic in here as chap 2. It used to be, and still is, a separate fic (sequel; no reviews lost). Chap 1: Vegeta and Goku switch bodies. Chap 2: Goku and Chichi switch bodies. Oooh! O.o Scary!!! R&R Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the likes. Though I do wish I owned Vegeta::goes off into a daydream::  
  
  
  
Mixed Vegetables  
By: Veggies' Girl  
  
Veggie, come in here, quick!, yelled Bulma, overjoyed with her new invention.  
What is it _now_, woman?, asked a clearly irritated Vegeta.  
Bulma, sitting in her lab, looked up at him with a pair of shining blue eyes.  
Oh, you won't believe what I just invented! It's a machine that changes around people's personalities! I call it the Personality Transformer (A/N: from now on called the PT). So if you were to go into it with um me for example, I'd have your body and my mind, and you'd have my body and _your_ mind! Isn't that so cool?, she shouted, still overwhelmed by her new .  
That, you baka, is not cool. It's dangerous. What if something unpredicted happened? And can you change the personalities back?  
Bulma, quite used to Vegeta's insults, answered as if she hadn't hear what he had called her. It is not dangerous. I should know. And it can't change personalities back yet, but I'm working on it.  
Humph. I don't trust your stupid machines. I can just imagine it. Kakarotto comes in here to see it, and _every_ possible thing goes wrong. Just keep that oaf away from here.  
  
Goku, you just have to come over and see what I've invented!  
Sure, Bulma. I'd be happy to. Can I bring Chichi along too?  
Of course you can. In fact, bring the whole family! It's a must-see!  
All right, we'll be right over.  
  
*Click*  
Hey, Chichi, Gohan, Goten! We're going over to the Capsule Corp. to see a new invention of Bulma's!, he shouted to his family, then added to himself, maybe it's got to do with food mmmm.  
  
*Ding, dooooong*  
Vegeta, will you open the door? I'm kinda busy.  
Yeah, sure woman. Whatever.  
Vegeta walked over to the door, opened it, and the moment he saw who was there, slammed it shut. He gritted his teeth, trying to overcome the insane anger rushing through him.  
*Ding, dooooooongding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong!*, went the bell.  
All RIGHT, you baka! It's a doorbell, not a feakin' telegraph!!!, yelled Vegeta, seething.  
He opened the door once more to admit Goku and his entire family in. Goten had even brought his stuffed teddy.   
Stupid, idiotic, lame jerks from hell I ought to calm down Vegeta, they'll be out of here in no time, thought Vegeta.  
Oh, Vegeta, do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry. All I had was dinner before we came here, said Goku. That very moment, out of nowhere, Chichi pulled out a frying pan and smacked Goku over the head with it.  
How dare you not be full after my dinner?! I stood for two hours in the kitchen making it for you!, screeched Chichi.  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurt! Why'd you do that?, exclaimed Goku, quite surprised at his wife's outburst.  
Because I love you so much, honey, she answered in a voice dripping with honey and laced with barbed wire.  
That's a strange way to show your love, he replied.  
*WHAM* (No, not the 80's group WHAM! with George Michael. It's the sound a frying pan hitting someone over the head makes ^_^)  
  
Shut up, all of you. It's a bad enough day without all of you around here, said Vegeta.  
Ooooh, you're here! Great! Come on down to my lab! Bulma had just walked into the hallway and was very happy to see Goku with his family.  
Lead the way, miss inventor, began Goten, but getting lost in what he was saying, finished quickly.  
Hey Goten!, exclaimed Trunks, who had just come into the room.  
Hey Trunks! We're gonna go see your mom's new machine!  
Yeah, I know. Let's go!  
The whole group of people started making their way down to the lab, with Vegeta keeping a safe distance. He was fearing the worst. Inside the lab, everyone (xept Vegeta) stared at the machine in awe. It was a tall space-ship shaped chamber, with one door and a hell of a lotta buttons on the outside.  
What are the buttons for, Bulma? Can you eat them?, enquired Goku, salivating.  
*WHAM!*  
No, Goku, I guess I put them there to make the PT look snazzy. They don't do anything. The only button that works is the big red one by the door. DONT TOUCH IT!, answered Bulma.  
Goku started walking around the machine, examining it. Vegeta in the meantime began getting closer, though never in his life would he have admitted that the PT impressed it. He just wanted to look at the machine. As luck would have it, Goku, who was approaching him, tripped over his own foot. He flew towards Vegeta, who sensed something veeeeeery bad was about to happen. Goku slammed into Vegeta, propelling them both towards the open door of the machine.  
T TOUCH THE RED BUTTON!, screamed Bulma, but it was too late. Goku, looking for something to catch his balance on, leaned on the red button, his hand slipped, and both he and Vegeta fell into the PT. The door automatically closed, and bright lights started flashing inside. All of a sudden, everything stopped, and everybody uncovered their eyes. The door of the PT opened, and out came Goku and Vegeta.   
V-V-V-Vegeta? Are you all right?, said Bulma, her voice quiet and scared.  
Of course I'm fine, answered Goku.  
Shut up, Goku, she wasn't talking to you. You've made enough trouble for one day. Chichi was quick to chide him.  
How dare you call me Go Kakarotto?! And it wasn't my fault, stupid Earth woman!, Goku yelled at her.  
*WHAM!*  
How DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, screamed Goku at her. Chichi got a very confused and alarmed look on her face.  
Vegeta, who had just turned his head around to look at Goku got a freaked look on his face. V-v-v-vegeta? Why do you have my body... and my voice?, he asked.  
What?! No, this can't be! I knew something like this would happen! You baka woman!, yelled Vegeta in the body of Goku and lunged at Bulma. (A/N: From now on, Vegeta in the body of Goku will be known as Vegeta itbog, and Goku in the body of Vegeta will be known as Goku itbov. Kinda screwed up, but there's no other way. ^_^)  
No, please uh Vegeta, I can switch you back! All I need is one day!, said Bulma, trying at all costs to protect herself from the storming Vegeta itbog. (A/N: Hee hee, looks and sounds so funny.)  
Fine, but you'd better hurry, he answered.  
Chichi, I guess you guys better go home. Umm how do we do this? Maybe Vegeta itbog should stay here, and you take Goku itbov. I know it'll look stange, but it'll only be the body that's different. Come back tomorrow, and I'll have the machine ready.  
  
Later that night, Vegeta (itbog) had gotten almost used to his new . The joints of his body worked a little differently than his old body's joints, but the energy was the same. This however was infuriating Vegeta (itbog).  
How can that baka be as strong as I am? It's not possible! I train so hard  
Hey, Goku! What are you doing here?, asked Bulma as she came into the living room. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she tried to cover it up by saying, He he, gotcha! I was just joking hee hee  
She practically melted under Vegeta itbog's blazing gaze.  
you working on the PT?, he managed to hiss out through clenched teeth.  
Oh, yeah. I-I'm working on it. I gotta go now, she said, quickly scooting out of the room.  
my muscles feel really weird. I thing I'll go take a bath, thought Vegeta to himself. He went up the stairs and into the bathroom, where he prepared a steaming tub of water.  
At that moment, Bulma was in the lab tinkering with the PT. Suddenly she heard a screech so horrifying she dropped all her tools and ran up the stairs to see what it was. She kicked open the door of the bathroom and jumped in.  
Oh my Kami. I'm so sorry I-I mean, I know it's you Veggie, but I've never seen Goku's naked body before well, not grow-up, that is but what the hell were you screaming about?, she said, covering her eyes.  
I forgot all about the fact that I was in Kakarotto's body and and I looked in the mirror, he began whimpering. Now I'll have that image in my mind for the rest of my life I, I can't take it anymore. I know that this is _my_ body now, but it's like having that moron stand in front of me naked I-I-, Vegeta (itbog) slid to the floor, shaking.  
There, there, said Bulma, doing her best to comfort him. The machine will be ready by tomorrow and you'll be back to normal.  
I take solace only in the fact that even though our energy levels are the same, my _thing_ is larger than his  
  
Goku, you've been in the bathroom for _ever_! What are you doing?, asked Chichi.  
Oh, uhhh I'll be out in a moment, I I've got stomach problems, answered Goku, his voice muffled by the door.  
Hee hee! I knew Bulma's cooking was bad, but _that_ bad? Hee hee, chuckled Chichi.  
In fact, Goku (itbov) was not having stomach problems. The only problem he was having was with believing that the body he could see in the mirror was Vegeta's.  
Oh wow, he thought to himself. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! I've never seen anything this perfect before. The tone of skin, the curves of every muscle, that _thing_! It's huge! And the hair, he continued, running his fingers through the ebony-coloured mane. It's so soft and smooth. Aw, I wish my hair was like that. I'll have to ask Veggie what shampoo he uses.  
He finally got enough out of looking in the mirror, dressed himself and left the bathroom.   
In the kitchen, Chichi was preparing a snack for Goku, as his stomach usually informed him at this hour that it needed replenishing.  
Wow, Chichi, wait for the surprise I have in stock for _you_ tonight!, he exclaimed joyfully.  
Are you INSANE?, yelled Chichi, throwing the oh-so carefully prepared at Goku (itbov). I would never spend a night with Vegeta's body, even if I knew it was you inside there! I wouldn't bare looking at it, knowing I was looking at Bulma's husband! You're sleeping on the couch!  
But, but, stammered Goku (itbov). I wanted to make you happy  
The only way you can make me happy is staying out of trouble. But that's impossible! Trouble seems to be your middle name!  
But I don't have a middle name and anyways, who would give their kid Trouble for a middle name?  
*WHAM!-WHAM!-WHAM!-WHAM!-WHAM!!!*  
  
At the Capsule Corp., a similar situation was being played out.  
You know, Vegeta, I just don't feel right sleeping with my best friend's husband's body it seems unethical.  
I agree with you in whole. You've seen enough of his body already. I don't want you to go blind. Vegeta (itbog) smiled at his cunning joke. I think I'll sleep in some other room.  
Yes, I think that's a very wise choice. I guess some of Goku's genes are rubbing off on you. Maybe he's not that stupid after all. Bulma in turn grinned at her own joke, for she knew it would get Vegeta angry.  
Watch your mouth, babe, or you'll be walking around with a white stick and a seeing-eye dog. And it won't be because you saw too much of Goku's body. Vegeta (itbog) was beginning to enjoy this exchange of sharp remarks.  
I'd say something smart back, but I didn't hear your last remark. I must have gone deaf, she answered and smiled.  
Hey, this _birdie_ is so small, it's giving off sounds so high only the dolphins can hear it. Maybe it somehow affected your hearing, too, retorted Vegeta (itbog).  
What did you say, sonny? I can't hear you, Bulma mimicked an old-granny voice.  
Vegeta (itbog) smirked and then gave a huge yawn, signaling that he needed a good night's rest.  
Well, I can see you're tired. I'll let you go now. Have a good night's rest, _Goku_!  
Vegeta, on an impulse, picked up a lamp standing on a table beside him, but realizing what he was doing, put it back, and then picked up a pillow lying on the floor and threw it at Bulma. The pillow, having been thrown by so strong a person smacked her straight on the face and threw her off the bed onto her butt.  
, she exclaimed. Watch it bozo, or it won't be only today that you'll be sleeping somewhere else. It'll be permanently!  
Yeah, right, retorted Vegeta, smirking as he left the room.  
Stupid, dumb, lovable, cuddly jerk, said Bulma quietly, thinking Vegeta (itbog) had left. But he was standing by the door, and his sensitive Saiya-jin ears had heard her every word.  
What a woman, he said, grinning and shaking his head.  
  
Goku's family was walking up to the door of the Capsule Corp. Some people walking by looked on inquisitively, seeing Vegeta with another family.  
Goku (itbov) was about to press the doorbell when he stopped and turned to Chichi.  
, he said. What's a telegraph?  
*WHAM*  
Oooooooohhh, that one really hurt!, he said, biting his lip to hold back the tears.  
You dumb oaf, she yelled at him. Just press the doorbell.  
That he did, and a few moment later, they were opened by Vegeta (itbog).  
Wow, I didn't know they installed a mirror in the doorway. That was a stupid thing to do. How do we get in now?, enquired Goku (itbov).  
You baka! This is me, you jerk! I'm in your stupid body, and you're in mine!, cried Vegeta (itbog), exasperated.  
Oh. Hee hee, Goku laughed, a little embarrassed, and a sweat-drop appeared behind his head.  
Come in, Vegeta sighed, hoping that nothing would go wrong that day.  
They all walked down to the lab, with Trunks and Goten following behind, snickering at the entire situation that had occurred.   
Your dad's hair is funny. It's stands up real straight, like there was no gravity or something, sniggered Goten.  
Yeah, and your dad looked hilarious last night. You know how my dad frowns all the time?, asked Trunks. Well, he did the same thing with your dad's face. I guess it's a habit. But it was so funny. Your dad never goes around for long frowning. He's usually smiling.  
Oh yeah?, said Goten. Well I've got something even better for you. You dad went around laughing and smiling all last night! I've never seen him do that!  
, said Trunks in disbelief. I've got to see that.  
He ran up to Goku (itbog) and said: Goku-san, why did the old man throw his butter out the window?  
I don't know, answered Goku (itbov), perplexed.  
Cuz he wanted to see a butter-_fly_! Get it?, said Trunks.  
, laughed Goku (itbov) with all his heart.   
Trunks returned to the back of the group, where he rejoined Goten and said: You know what that was scary.  
I know, Goten whispered back.  
  
In the lab, Bulma had already gotten the PT up and running. Now, beside the red button, there was also a green button.   
Well, Goku and Vegeta or Vegeta and Goku whatever, you can get in the machine, instructed Bulma.  
The two Saiya-jins quickly got in, happy to soon get back their own bodies. Bulma pressed the green button, there were some flashes of light, then everything quieted down and the door of the PT opened. Out stepped Goku and Vegeta.  
Veggie, are you back in your body?, asked Bulma.  
Yeah, I thinks so, answered Vegeta, indeed in his own body. But I've got one hell of a head-ache I wonder why? And these bumps on my head That stupid baka Chichi! Why, I ough to-  
Oh Goku, you're back to normal! Chichi was very happy to see her husband back the way she liked him.   
Oh yeah, Chichi! I'm really glad myself! And I smell so nice!, Goku exclaimed, slapping Chichi on the back. The force of the hit made Chichi stumble forward, right into the PT. That was the moment Vegeta was waiting for. With an evil grin on his face, he stepped behind Goku and shoved him into the machine. He then jabbed the red button, and with a small ki blast destroyed the green button.  
This should be fun. Well, at least until Bulma fixes the PT, he smiled to himself.   
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's all. I appreciate any reviews or e-mails (kotszok@polbox.com). Please, no flames SPARE ME! ;;;  
You can also go check out my fic Who Cares?.


	2. Next switch!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do wish I owned Vegeta. Mmmmmm…

Just a reminder. In the previous fic "Mixed Vegetables" (this will be the sequel) Vegeta pushed Goku and Chi Chi into the Personality Transformer and destroyed the green button that would change them back.

I would like to thank "Someone" who reminded me that Vegeta says "Kakarotto" and not "Goku". I totally forgot about that detail! I will try to fix my fic in a minute… waaaait… Thank-you!

Mixed Vegetables 2

By: Veggie's Girl

*Fsssssssssssst* Steam hissed out of the opening door of the Personality Transformer. And out stepped… Goku and Chi Chi. But everybody knew their personalities were switched, and that they'd be having a hard time until Bulma fixed her machine.

"Why, you insolent little prick!" cried Chi Chi (in the body of Goku, from now on known as itbog) and lunged at Vegeta, thrusting her hand down the front of Goku's, now her own, orange shirt. She stopped in a dead halt and stared at her hand in wonder.

"Where did my frying-pan go?" she asked, quite confused.

"Looking for this?" asked Goku (in the body of Chi Chi, from now on known as itboc), holding up the offensive "kitchen accessory".

"Why thank you dear," she smiled. She went up to Goku (itboc), took the pan from him, and then in the blink of an eye ran up to Vegeta and whacked him over the head so hard he swayed and had to sit down on the ground before he fell over.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" she yelled at him.

"Alright, alright Chi Chi. Just calm down. I'm sure I'll get this thing fixed up in no time, after all, I've had to make the green button once already. I'm good at this." Bulma wanted to calm her friend down as quickly as possible.

"Heeeeyyy… wait a minute. Why don't me and Goku go into the PT again, and just switch personalities using the red button?" Chi Chi's (itbog) mind had been working ever since she stepped out of the PT, and she had just had a wonderful idea.

"That _is_ a swell idea, but I'm afraid it would be too dangerous. The more times you switch around two people, the larger the chance of something going wrong gets." Bulma had had the same idea when Vegeta and Goku had switched bodies, but had dismissed it as unwise.

"Yeah, but when you fix the green button, that'll be switching around our bodies too! Goku and Vegeta did it, and nothing went wrong," said Chi Chi (itbog), not wanting to believe her bad luck.

"No, it's actually not the same thing. Pushing the green button is _undoing_ the effect of the PT, not switching around personalites." Bulma smiled, as she always liked showing off her intelligence.

"Oh," said a downhearted Chi Chi (itbog). "So what do we do now?"

"You'll just have to spend the most agonizing time of your life waiting for Bulma to fix the machine," sneered Vegeta. 

"Oh, shut up, you baka. This is all your fault anyways," chided Bulma.

"Humph," was all Vegeta said and stalked out of the laboratory.

"OK, all of you. Get out of here, I need quiet to fix this thing. Chi Chi," said Bulma, turning to Goku's body. "You and Goku will have to wait here, at our place. I'll be done today, anyways."

~*~*~

"Not again…" moaned Goten. It was bad enough having Vegeta as his father for one night, but now his parents were switched around! "How am I ever gonna spar with my dad? I can't kick… my… mom… uh. This is all so confusing!"

"Hey, don't worry. They'll be back to normal by tonight." Trunks was doing his best to assure his best friend. And it was working. Goten was cheering up more and more by the second. They were sitting outside in the Capsule Corp. backyard, and decided after a while to spar. Suddenly, Goku (itboc) came out of the house.

"Hey, I'll spar with you!" he shouted to the two boys.

"But mom! You don't even approve of sparring!" shouted Goten, very surprised.

"Goten, don't you even remember what we were talking about a sec ago?" enquired Trunks.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to spar," answered Goten.

"Ugh." Trunks slapped his forehead and looked at Goten pityingly. "That is not your mom. It is your dad in your mom's body. REMEMBER???"

"Oh yeeeaaaaah." Said an enlightened Goten. But then he frowned and said: "I don't think we can, dad. Mom's body is too fragile to fight."

"Phooey. I wanted to fight!" pouted Goku (itboc).

"Sorry, Goku. We can do that tonight, once you're back in your own body," explained Trunks.

"Hey! How 'bout some mud wrestling? Prrrrrrow!" exclaimed Goku (itboc). "No rules, no clothes!"

"Eeeeeewwwww!" said Trunks and Goten in unison.

~*~*~

Chi Chi (itbog) was in the kitchen, trying to soothe her rattled nerves by making dinner.

"Stupid SOB. Had to push Goku into the machine, didn't he?" she mumbled to herself. "ARGH! I don't know how Goku can do anything in this body! His fingers are so thick and clumsy. And all these muscles are hindering my movements! I can barely move around. I keep smashing into the table-edge or knocking stuff over with my elbow. This is infuriating!"

As she reached out to pick up a pepper-grinder, one of the many folds of Goku's outfit tipped over a glass and it came crashing to the floor.

"RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" she screamed, in the vilest temper you could imagine. A vein pulsed on her forehead and "her" muscles began bulging. Suddenly, her hair went blond (remember that this is Goku's body we're talking about!) and she turned SSJ. Her entire body shone, and Chi Chi (itbog) was freaked.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in fright. She began running around the kitchen in circles, devastating everything that was in her path. She ran out of the kitchen and out to the backyard, running through the living room and destroying the TV set and couch in the process. 

"What's happening to me? Someone HELP ME! I'm dying!" she screeched.

"Settle down, Chi!", Goku (itboc) ran up to her and caught her by the waist. However Chi Chi's body wasn't all that strong and Chi Chi (itbog) ripped out of his hold.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she kept on screaming. "Itburnsitburnsitburns!!!"

"Chi Chi!", yelled Goku (itobc). "You have to calm down! Stop! Once you settle down, you can control the Super Saiya-jin state. Then you can return to normal!"

Chi Chi (itbog) stopped running around and concentrated on catching her breath. "One, two, three…" she counted. The yellowish flames around her began receding, then disappeared altogether.

"Whew!" She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Man, that was a close one…", thought Goku, who had shown a lot of calmness and intelligence during the whole incident.

~*~*~

"He he he," chuckled Vegeta. "What a bunch of losers they are," he commented the situation that had taken place only a minute ago. "They all belong in a mental institute, and I'd put them there if I were able to." And he began laughing out loud until he came into the living room.

"A-HA-HA-HA-… Wha-? What the fuck happened to my TV and my couch?!?!?! Who did this?" he roared. "I'm gonna kill the little fucker who ruined my couch and TV!!! RAAARRRGGGHHHH!" He was seething mad, and began stomping around. "Who did this? I'm gonna rip out his guts… It was probably Kakarotto! KAKAROTTO! Where the hell are you?" he yelled.

Goku (itboc) ran up to him from outside. "Yeah?"

"You-… no, I wanted to talk to Kakarotto, not you, you old hag," said Vegeta.

Goku (itboc) gave him a strange look and said: "But it is me. Goku."

"Ooooh. Right. The whole personality mix-up. Yeah. Well, Kakarotto. I wanted to ask you something," he began calmly. "DID YOU DESTROY MY LIVING ROOM?!", he finished, not at all the way he had begun.

"Huh? No," answered Goku (itboc).

"Well then, who in the name of Kami did???"

"I did," informed Chi Chi (itbog). "And I don't regret it. It serves you right for switching us around."

"Ohhh… you are so going to pay for this…" began Vegeta, approaching Chi Chi (itbog). "And I won't have any problems beating you up, because you're in the body of Goku, the rival I have been wanting to defeat since I laid eyes on him. This will be sweeeeet."

He suddenly flew at Chi Chi (itbog) propelling them both into the backyard.

"AIEEEEEEE!" screeched Chi Chi (itbog), who wasn't able to defend herself because she hadn't yet gotten used to her new body. She was however prepared for such an occasion and with awe-inspiring  quickness pulled a… you guessed it!… a frying pan from behind her orange shirt. She brought it down on Vegeta's head and it emitted a sound so harsh that even Goku (itboc) cringed. To Vegeta's misfortune, the impact had been in the exact same spot that he had been hit earlier that day (and had a swollen bump) and stars exploded in front of his eyes. He fell to the ground, unable to even catch his balance. He fell face first into the grass, uttered a low moan and lost consciousness.

"What have you done dad? I mean mom?" yelled Goten. "Do you realize what he'll do to you when he wakes up???"

"Well, then. Let's make sure he _doesn't_ get up. Ever again," added Chi Chi (itbog), poising her frying pan over Vegeta's cranium.

"Um, I don't think you should do that," cautioned Goku (itboc) pointing so that only his wife could see to the door of the Capsule Corp. There stood Bulma, and she didn't look none too happy.

"Get. Away. From. My. Husband.", she seethed through clenched teeth.

"A he he he. I w-w-was only joking," said Chi Chi (itbog) sheepishly. 

"Goku, could you bring him in and put him on the couch?" asked Bulma.

"There is no couch. That's what this fight was all about," said Chi Chi (itbog) matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Bulma turned around and to her astonishment, instead of the couch, she saw a pile of material, sponge, boards and springs. "Oh. Well then, you'll have to bring him up to our room."

While Vegeta was being carried up to his room, Trunks and Goten emerged from their hiding place in the bushes, from where they had been watching the fight between the "two" warriors.

"Your mom is very… brave. I'd never get up the courage to hit my dad, let alone touch him…", said Trunks.

"Yeah, but your dad is out cold," snickered Goten.

"You've got a point there…" said Trunks, in deep thought.

"Where?" asked Goten, looking all over his shirt.

"Never mind. You know what? I've got an idea. Since my dad is unconscious, we can do anything we want! Here's the plan: psssss, psst… psssshhhh… pstpstpst…" The longer he spoke, the larger the smile on Goten's face got. He began giggling, and soon his giggles became peals of laughter. Then his laughter took on an evil shade. Trunks gave him a weird look and said: "OK. I know it's funny, but you can give it a rest now."

"Oooh. OK. But where's that point on me that you were talking about? I gotta take it off."

~*~*~

Once upstairs, the boys began quietly crawling towards Trunks' parents' room. Once inside, they checked to see if there was anyone there. When they were satisfied that the only one there was Vegeta lying on the bed, they began rummaging through Bulma's things in the bathroom.

"…We need to take this… and this is cool!… not that one, the other one… who would ever wear a colour like this?…" could be heard from the bathroom. Once they had collected all the things they needed, they came into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside the still-unconscious Saiyan.

"OK. You do his eyes. I'll take the lips for now… You do realize that if we don't hide for the next two weeks, we'll be dead?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah. But doing this is worth the two weeks we'll be hiding," smiled Goten. And they began their "job". Trunks gave his father's lips a dark crimson colour, then covered the lipstick with a thick coat of gloss. 

"Hey, I always thought that was glue!" exclaimed Goten.

"Naw, it's gloss. I've seen my mom do this." Goten returned to working on Vegeta's eyelids. He gave them a nice, thick layer of bright green eye-shadow. "What do I do now?" he asked.

"You have to use the eyeliner, doofus. Don't you know that?"

"My mom doen't use make-up. I don't know! Which one's the eyeliner?"

"See that black tube over there? That's eyeliner," he finished. "Oh, yeah. You have to take off the top. It's kinda like a pencil. And you draw a line around his eyes, right where the eyelashes grow out."

"OK," said Goten, and stuck out his tongue as he prepared to draw a line along Vegeta's eyelid. "Oops," he muttered, as the pencil slipped and somehow got between Vegeta's eyelids.

"What'd you do now?" asked Trunks, worried that his father might wake up.

"I… uhh… kinda stuck him in the eye," he explained, throwing the Prince a troubled look. The Saiyan however only stirred, but did not wake up. The two boys released their breath and sighed with relief.

"Wow. Nice going, Goten. You'd better watch it," said Trunks.

"Yeah," agreed Goten and resumed putting eyeliner on his best friend's dad.

"Hmmmm… Blush," said the lavender-haired boy to himself. "Goten, do you think I should use the pink blush, or the more brownish blush?"

"Pink. Definitely pink. But what _is_ blush?" he asked.

"Women put it on their cheeks. Makes 'em look kinda like clowns."

"Yeah. Pink."

Trunks applied the blush and admired his work from a distance.

"Is that all?" asked Goten.

"Not by a long shot," was the answer he received.

~*~*~

Vegeta woke up with a whopping head ache. 

"Urrrhhh…" he groaned, getting up. "I have a matter to settle with that wench." He left the bedroom and went down the stairs. He came into the living room where everyone was sitting and immediately took on a suspicious air. A deathly silence had fallen over the group of people sitting in the living-room, and if it were possible, a large ball of tumble-weed would have rolled through the room. All eyes turned to stare at him in awe.

"What? What're you all staring at?" he asked.

A quiet giggle escaped Bulma's lips, but she suppressed it the moment Vegeta's blazing eyes turned towards her.

"What is so funny, if I may ask?" Vegeta was obviously in no mood for playing guessing games, so Goku (itboc) decided to tell him. All Vegeta saw was the form of Chi Chi getting up from a chair and remembering what she had done to him that afternoon, he started walking towards "her", baring his teeth.

"Hey! Vegeta! It's me, Goku!" cried Goku (itboc), holding out his hands to stop the oncoming Saiyan. Vegeta stopped, did a double-check and remembered all that had happened. Because of him. "Shit," he thought. "Why does everything I do turn against me?" Goku was still giving Vegeta a weird look, and Vegeta's patience had run out. 

"Why the hell are you staring at me, you baka?" he yelled.

"Well, you see…" said Goku (itboc), sheepishly. "It's that… you look kinda weird."

"HA HA HA!" Bulma finally burst out laughing. "Weird isn't the word! Downright freakish, that's what you should've said!"

"Wha-?" said Vegeta, and ran into the hallway, where a full-length mirror hung. 

The entire group of people jumped when they heard his roar of rage and indignation. "What the fuck? Who did this to me?" Only then did Bulma and Chi Chi (itbog) notice the absence of their children.

"Uh-oh…" they said in unison.

Vegeta stormed into the room, looked around and also noticed the kids' absence. "Well, well, well. I think I know who the culprits are… hee hee hee! I know what to do with them," he smirked evilly.

"No, you will _not_! I absolutely forbid it!" cried Bulma. "The moment Goku and Chi Chi get switched back, I'm destroying that damned machine!"

"Well, you shouldn't have built it in the first place!" said Vegeta.

"Oh, so you're saying this is all my fault? It's yours and Goku's fault!"

'My husband did nothing wrong," yelled Chi Chi. She threw herself at Bulma, forgetting that she was in the body of one of the two strongest inhabitants of the world. Her weight pinned Bulma to the ground. This infuriated Vegeta. 

"Get off my wife, you over-sized hot-dog!!!" he yelled, lunging at Chi Chi (itbog).

"Now wait a minute, leave her alone!" cried Goku (itboc). He saw no other solution, and jumped on top of Vegeta. The beating continued on for another few minutes until finally Goku (itboc), disgusted by the fact that his tiny fists were having no effect on Vegeta, got off him. Remembering the power of his wife's voice, he screeched: "Alright everybody! CUT IT OUT!" This got everyone's attention. They looked over at him a and quickly got off each other. Bulma was worst off, as she had been literally beaten by the hulking Goku (Chi Chi, actually, in the body of Goku). Then there was Chi Chi (itboc) who's strong, "borrowed" body had been pounded on by Vegeta.  The only one's unhurt were Vegeta and Goku (itboc). Vegeta had been hit by Chi Chi's small fists (and this had absolutely no effect on him), and Goku (itboc) hadn't been hit by anyone.

"Bulma!" cried Vegeta, when he saw his wife's battered form.

"I'll be fine. I've got to fix the PT, or this nightmare will never be over…" croaked Bulma. She got up slowly and tottered over to her laboratory.

"See what you did, you little bitch?" said Vegeta, first turning toward Chi Chi's body. He then remembered about the switch and turned to Goku's body, inhabited by Chi Chi's personality.

"Fuck you… _whore_!" spat Chi Chi (itbog) and marched out of the room.

"Uhhh… sorry about all that…" smiled Goku (itboc) sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, this _is_ all your fault. If you weren't so clumsy, all this would have never happened."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Goku (itboc) and left the room. Vegeta had expected a contradiction from Goku that would have spurred on the war of words, and this affirmative from Goku had left him speechless. 

"Maybe he's smarter that I thought him to be…"  

~*~*~

"The PT is ready!" a raspy voice could be heard.

"Finally!" everyone yelled at the same time. They all ran to the laboratory, where a gleaming green button had been installed onto the PT.

"Get in, get in! Quick! Before Vegeta screws something up!" Chi Chi sent a glare in Vegeta's direction. The green button was then pressed, lights shone, then the door opened and out stepped Goku and Chi Chi, back in their own bodies.

"Yay," cried Chi Chi, twirling around and looking down at her body.

"Wow," said Goku. "I sure missed this strength. Believe me Chi, you sure are one weakling!"

"Honey, I have a surprise for you," smiled Chi Chi sweetly. She went up to him, thrust her hand down the front of his orange shirt and pulled out a frying pan. She smiled at him again and whacked him over the head. 

"Uhhhh… I should've known she'd even have a frying pan when she was in my body…" moaned Goku.

"Well, lets get this circus over with. Bulma, how do we destroy this thing? Can I just blast it?", asked Vegeta.

"You wish. It has its own self-destruct button." She went up to the machine, and before she did anything, she turned to the occupants of the laboratory. "Well, what are you all waiting for? You have to get out of here! You don't want to blow up with it?"

Everyone left the room. Bulma pressed a button on the control panel and shields popped up all around the precious machinery of the lab. She then pressed a small black button near the bottom of the PT. She quickly ran out of the room and closed the door. Everyone looked through a thick glass window into the lab. A small dribble of smoke began escaping through the door of the PT, and suddenly the whole machine exploded. When the dust settled, Bulma pressed a button on the wall. The dust and debris were sucked out of the lab, and the large room was left sparkling-clean.

"There," she said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Feh. I could've done all that for you without all this hocus-pocus, mumbo-jumbo," said Vegeta.

"Well, I didn't want you to tire out your finger, my Prince," said Bulma sarcastically.

At the end of the hallway, two heads popped out from behind the wall.

"Wow, that was so cool!", exclaimed Trunks.

"Hey, quiet down," said Goten. "You don't want your dad to hear us, do you?"

"Aw, don't fret about it. The blast probably deafened him, he won't hear for the next decade or so," snickered Trunks.

However Trunks was wrong. Vegeta's head turned in their direction and he smirked.

"Never underestimate your father, Trunks. Especially when he's the Prince of all Saiyans." He turned slowly towards the heads sticking out from behind the wall and began walking in their direction. The two boys flew as fast as they could, but there was no escaping "Vegeta's wrath".

~*~*~

"What the hell is _that_?" one man asked another.

"I dunno. Looks suspicious."

"Mommy, what are those two boys doing?"

"Don't look at them honey. Avert your eyes."

"It's probably another sect."

"Yeah. Though I've never heard of them before…"

And most eyes turned toward the two boys walking down the street. They were both the same age. They had bright make-up on, the colours ranging from bright pink to bright green, yellow red and orange. They wore very tight tank-tops and short, leather mini-skirts. Their nails were painted with polish, and each nail sported a different colour. They had gold earrings in their ears and pink bows in their hair. Two pairs of glossy shoes on 8" heels finished of the horribly whorish look. They looked very frightened, and both of them cast wary glances in the air once in a while. And what were they looking at, you ask? A solitary man was flying through the air, ready to blast any one of them if they so much as dared to stop their walk through the street. 

THE END

Well, that's it. All e-mails and reviews are welcome (kotszok@polbox.com). But please don't flame me! SPARE ME! You can go check out my other fics. If you click on my pen-name at the top of the page, you'll be taken to a page with my bio, and at the bottom there's a whole list of all my fics.


End file.
